Bring Her The Horizon
by Black.Heart.In.Her.Hands
Summary: This is the story about a torn Cherry Blossom's childhood as she struggles through life as a young kunoichi under her father's beatings, and her crush's sudden heed in Her. Read how a weak bud blossomed into a real flower. Warnings inside. Romance.
1. Sakura Haruno

**Hello and welcome. Before you start reading I would like to warn of the contents coming ahead...**

***WARNING(s): MAJOR Angst, STRONG language, HEAVY Violence, ATTEMPTED rapes, WEAKNESS of Sakura, Later SEXUAl situations=consensual ones, lol, SOME humor, NO BASHING and ROMANCE.**

**Ok, done, enjoy now.**

**

* * *

~_B_**_r**i**_n**g H**e**_r_ T**_h_**e H**_o_**r**i**z_o_**n

**Chapter one**

**xXSakura HarunoXx**

* * *

Her green eyes adjusted themselves to the darkness quite easier than she had expected, the first time she had been locked in here, she cried hysterically for days and nights without any food nor water.

She had been dehydrated and unconscious afterwards for a whole week. Seven useful pounds were lost and a good amount of chakra also.

However, she was not surprised when she stumbled in here her eyes had immediately began to trace every aspect in the room.

It has been approximately six hours, 27 minutes and 42 seconds since she had been locked up in the basement with no food, no water once again.

She jabbed at her ribs, feeling her skin cling to the bones and stretch like elastic.

Sakura licked her lips to ease out her lips, they were desiccating pretty badly and soon blood would start flowing out freely and make a stain.

She glanced everywhere for an opening, but there was none, it was total darkness where she would remained, curved in a fetal position with nothing but a thin black gown on.

Her tears had ceased long ago, ever since her parents' divorce when she was seven years old, she had stopped crying.

In lieu of the tears, large smiles of bright teeth and flashy emerald eyes greeted.

No one noticed of course, if she talked, her father would murder her mother right in front of her and force her to sniff out her blood, see how good it feels to smell one's fresh blood and enjoy it like a daughter

would enjoy milk from her mother's breast. She gulped down saliva to dry out her throat and massaged the soreness from her throat where her father had squeezed, she coughed up fresh blood but she

couldn't see it… thus it was dark and reeked of archaic soil.

Sakura Haruno remained in her position for the rest of the night, cold… hungry… parched… and abandoned. No one would know… No one would never know.

**

* * *

5:05 A.M.**

The door creaked open slowly, emitting a soft glow from the outside light, shining her pale dirt-stained face. The male laughed sadistically before descending down the wooden stairs, his feet supported heavily

with shackled-boots. Finally, when he reached her, he kicked her to the side, a sign to wake the hell up before he does it for her.

Sakura groaned, holding her side where she had just been kicked. A bruise was to form in a minute and a quarter. Such a delicate body…

She forced a smiled, "G-good morning, father." She said softly.

He pulled her by her disheveled pink hair, hissing curses to her face.

"Don't call me father. It's Haruno-sama to you. Get up and make me breakfast you stupid wench."

"Sorry fa- Haruno-sama. I'll get to work."

She watched him leave, his white slicked back hair tied neatly in a low ponytail.

She did not dare looking straight in his eyes, she waited until he left and picked herself up, weak was how her body felt right now but Sakura pushed herself forward, getting another beat down would only

bring her more pain and deplete more chakra.

She would be going to the bridge at six forty-five sharp, about 15 minutes early.

* * *

Sakura washed her blood-caked wounds slowly and carefully with the alcohol-filled cotton balls. She winced slightly as she touched a wound that was cut in too deep.

The gash opened and she stared at her red flesh, watching the blood sip out onto her wooden floor. Her room felt foreign to her every morning, since she has been in there only in the mornings when she

would get ready to go to the her team.

Her father, Kenta Haruno, had repeatedly tried to hold her back and cease her training completely, but her teammates would get suspicious as well her sensei, as a result word would leak and alert the Hokage.

Sakura was grateful for that, if there was a better sanctuary from her father beside her time with her mother, it was with her team.

As usual, she did not wear makeup, but the purple bruise throbbing on her cheek needed to be hidden. Sakura brushed her bangs forward closer to her cheeks, pinning a thick rose tress with a small white pin.

"That should do." She whispered to herself.

She wore a long-sleeved white shirt, under her uniform red dress with the white circle her father had said she did not deserve to bear on her back, hiding her bruises from view.

Making her way out, no breakfast-but she would make sure to pick some on the way to Ichiraku's just so her father was not aware- she left the house silently with her head down.

As usual, her father would look at her go, glare and slam the door behind her but there were days he would beat her down so badly, she would skip three days of training.

No, she does not want anyone's pity, not even ours. She does not want to live like this, she wants to escape but there is no possibility for that. Not in the Leaf village.

He blocked her exit, gripping her wrist tight, pushing her against the wall harshly as he hissed in her ear harshly, his breath fanning over her ears and cheeks.

"You will never become a good kunoichi. You might even get kicked out of your team by fall. Remember…" He let her go, feeling the fear radiating off her being.

"You're just a waste of time and space. You're weak." Sakura ignored the last comment, swallowing the lump of angry tears from escaping her throat. She was weak, that, she won't deny at all.

It was true that she could not fight back, she wouldn't fight her father, she couldn't, not with a small body like hers and not with such manners.

Sakura's knees buckled, she forced herself to stand straight and fake out the day, just like any other.

_It's just another day…_

* * *

She walked passed the Yamanaka flower shop, a bit earlier just so Ino wouldn't see her today. She couldn't, the bruises from yesterday throbbed worse than any of the previous ones, if she got under the pig's

skin today, she might pull her hair outwards and note her cheeks. Not to mention the long sleeves which she does not normally wear, they would be the first thing that comes to her twelve-year-old mind.

Sakura arrived at the bridge, she looked at the sunrise, how beautiful and peaceful it looked and sat on a small bench. Out of the blue, she felt his presence, fortunately it was not her father's.

It was Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha.

A blush rose to her cheeks immediately, the main character of her fantasies.

It was very obvious that she liked him, she was infatuated, but a part of her wanted to give up and focus only on how to become a good kunoichi.

She wanted to prove the ass of a father she had, wrong.

Her ministrations towards Sasuke were not fake, they were normal things she felt like doing mostly to avoid any suspicion on her personality. There was no way the real her would shout to the world how hot

Sasuke was, the real her would not compete with the beautiful Ino for his affections, the real her wouldn't beat down on Naruto to make herself feel less inferior… The real her, Sakura Haruno would do this…

"Hello. Sorry if I'm wasting your space, if you want me to disappear, I would immediately."

But she just turned and smiled at him, no longer feeling the spark she wanted, instead…

The Cherry Blossom was tearing.

* * *

**Ask if you have any questions; I will answer. Thank you.**


	2. Sakura torn

**_ B_r**i**n_g H_e_r_ T_h_**e** H_o_**r**i_z_o_n _**

**Chapter two**

**The Torn Sakura**

* * *

Sakura was tearing apart, inside she was a broken porcelain doll, begging to be repaired.

But there was no hope before, there wouldn't be any now.

Sakura wanted today to be like any other, fake it out like the others, but today was different. She would remain quiet and focused, she would stop arguing with the blonde just for today in order to avoid any

suspicion later on.

She sighed, leaning over the periphery of the bridge carelessly, her eyes dropped closed deep in thought.

Sasuke's chakra interrupted her again, it was hot and flowing around him, she couldn't help but notice it.

Sakura coughed inaudibly, resetting her thoughts all over.

Her arm slipped off the rail, as her wound collided against the hard metal, she skidded around her spot to hide the marks on her skin when the sleeve lifted.

Too bad, red started to stain her white sleeve and soak through, leaking over the ground. She heard Sasuke's footsteps approaching, not something she wanted. _Shit!_

Sakura hid her arm behind her, averting her eyes from him, she bit her bottom lip.

"You should get that healed up, might get infected." Sasuke gripped her arm and attempted to pull up her sleeve. Sakura jerked her arm away quickly and stepped back from him, a nervous lump formed on her

throat.

"I-I know, it's just a small cut. It'll h-heal on its own." She mumbled.

Sasuke didn't push it, he knew there was a larger wound under there but the dark-haired boy said to himself that this was not his business. The female was smart, he knows that, and if she says a wound like

_that_-he had sensed-was no big deal, then he would back off and let her deal with it. _Tch._

Sasuke leaned back over the rail, the early morning breeze carrying his dark hair over his face. Sakura blushed, looking away from his handsome face, she almost tucked a lock of pink hair behind her ear,

forgetting about the bruise she was trying to hide yet again.

The wound was still bleeding, albeit her efforts to squeeze it and stop the blood from flowing out, the wound leaked more fluid. _Oh, God damn._

Sakura had to do something, for all she knows she could bleed to death on the spot.

Sasuke's gaze fell upon hers, his eyes widened greatly and his lips opened in a small gasp. Sakura stared in confusion, she had never seen him like this, neither had she-

Her head was swelling up, she felt it like a force of wind bulging inside her brain and the pain kicked in, dizzying her out and making everything look so blurry…

She outlined Sasuke's arms coming towards her, however, Sakura hadn't known why.

"That wound was already there before she already came to the bridge Lord Hokage, she looked rather pale and her actions were quite abnormal." Sasuke explained, his arms crossed over his chest. _I can't _

_believe I'm doing all this talking._

What did he expect? He was the only witness!

"Ok, you may leave now boy." The old man sighed and watched Sasuke leave.

"Hn." The door clicked shot.

Kakashi, who was standing right beside him, decided to tuck his book in his back pocket.

"Your student bein' a burden to ya?" The Third asked gravely.

"Yes, but not negatively sir." Kakashi responded seriously, hands shoved in his pockets.

"What have you decided Kakashi?"

"We wait."

Sasuke walked out of the Hokage towers finally, he had heard Kakashi and the Third talking about something that shook a never inside him.

Sure, he knew Sakura was weak at times but it was not her fault. She was not very experienced either. And when he and Naruto always had the first hand and start taking their enemies out while she stands

in the background, he could see the depressed look she gives… she felt left out. What did this mean then?

Kakashi had said; 'we wait.' Those two words could only mean one thing.

Sasuke debated as he looked at the roads…

North to his home…

South to the hospital…

Sasuke sighed, he sure did not want to do this.

* * *

"Which room may I find Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke asked apathetically.

"Awe! Suck a kawaii boy! Oh, and that hair!" Girls and nurses started to squeal around him and attempt to pinch his cheeks.

Sasuke wanted nothing but sent a fireball scorching their asses.

"Just tell me which room." He glared.

The girls did not stop their squeals and flashy grins.

"She your girlfriend?" They cooed simultaneously.

"Hn." Sasuke turned to leave, if that was how these people acted everyday, he would rather die on the battlefield than being carried here to be taken care off by _those things_.

"Ok, ok, fine. Room 347, upstairs and start to the right."

"Hn."

The brunette wanted his thanks by the way, she groaned and resisted giving him the middle finger behind his back. We all know he would've known anyways.

_350..._

_349.._

_348..._

Sasuke counted mentally as he slowly dragged himself to the right room.

_I could be training instead of visiting this annoying girl. Hn._

But he didn't, did he.

Sasuke passed 348 and reached 347... Finally.

He did not even bother knocking, the raven-haired boy let himself in gladly. How rude!

The first thing he noticed was… Her chest!

"Oh My God!" She pulled the covers up to her chin, her face flushed tenfold.

Sasuke had already slammed the door behind him, averting his eyes from her embarrassed ones. He could feel the blush creeping up his neck to flush his cheeks.

Her chest… flat and so…

There were red blotches, he saw those in a matter of seconds, he did not know whether it was some sort of allergy or it was naturally part of her. But he saw a part of a female he has never seen before.

He mentally slapped himself for thinking of that.

Sasuke gritted his teeth instead and faced the door.

* * *

Sakura, on the other hand, felt like ripping her head from the base of her neck and disappear forever… But she had always wanted to do that anyways.

She fumbled into a large gown, squeezing herself between the sheets.

_What's Sasuke-kun doing here?_ Her inner screeched with large white eyes._**Don't worry about that. What is father going to do to us when we get back? God, he hates it when we're at the hospital. **_

Sakura started to panic inwardly, sweat poured from her brow, yet the temperature in the room was very normal.

She gave a quick glance to the object of her affection, his back faced her, she thought he was slightly embarrassed by seeing her like this… half naked.

"Y-you can turn around now." She murmured, squeezing the sheets harder against her clothed form.

"Hn." Sasuke turned around to face her, his dark eyes boring into her green ones.

_What is he doing here? I hope he didn't see our scars._

Sasuke stood directly in front of her, with no expression on his face.

Her small white hospital bed felt too small now, she wanted to shrink in it, shrink away from his hard gaze. "You ok?" Sasuke asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

Sakura gulped the lump forming in her throat and nodded.

Suddenly, he gripped her arm tightly and pulled her face up to look at him.

"What have you done to yourself?" He narrowed his eyes, his lips hidden by the high collared shirt he wore with the Uchiha fan gracefully imprinted on the back.

_Unlike me, he __**deserves **__to wear his clan symbol on his back_.

The threads around her arms throbbed, she almost felt like thrashing around just to get his burning touch off her… it was scaring her.

"W-what are you doing?" She panicked, her face lost all colors when she felt his fingers tracing her arm, sliding across the wound. She bit her lip nervously at his actions, she was never this close to him before

and for him, Sasuke, to touch her this way made her want to crawl away from him and hide forever.

_No one but her and her father had seen this bruise. Not even her mother._

She hoped he wouldn't make any serious resolution about it.

"Hn. You should be more careful, you're weighing on us."

It was like a knife thrust straight into her heart, twisting the organ until it was ripped apart. She was a burden yet again, and to think that Sasuke was here because he cared.

Sakura was torn.

* * *

**Poor Sakura, but i got big plans for her.**

**Thank you- StrayedWolf94 for reviewing my first chapter. :D.**

**I wish to get more comments from others.**


	3. Sakura Breakdown

**Enjoy the story...**

**

* * *

**

**B_ri_n_g H_e_r _T_h_e _H_o_r_i_z_o_n_**

**Chapter three**

**Sakura breakdown**

* * *

Sakura forced the nurse to release her earlier today, the last thing she needed was a psychotic father on her ass, beating her up 'til she passes out.

When she arrived at her house, (more like her prison) she rushed to the bathroom in order to wash up before her father gets back from his mission.

Her skin was throbbing painfully, although her wound was completely healed during her time at the hospital, it felt a pulsing stroke on her skin now.

Sakura stood naked in front of the mirror, a broken mirror revealing an equally broken girl. She thought back about how that mirror came to be broken…

* * *

~Flashback~

_Sakura hummed a melody to herself as the warm water showered over body, her blood-caked cuts were staring openly at her like second and third eyes._

_She smiled though, reminiscing the events with her team. How they had treated her ramen, Sasuke had carried her during the mission. Although he was pokerfaced the whole time and assured her it was nothing but a _

_lift, she got her hopes up and convinced him on a date-which he had completely assured her yet again was nothing but a small get-together. Naruto gave her a bear-hug, she had bonked him upside the head for that but _

_now… a smile reached her face. Whenever her father would go on his beating sprees on her, she would force herself to think about good times to evade the hurtful memories of her beatings. The beatings she never had a _

_chance to respond to._

_Sakura wipped her head around, her soaked curled hair brushing against her pale face, hearing the door slam open and hit the wall. The vase was broken, she was sure of it._

_Her father's silhouette outlined the shower curtains, she glanced quickly for a towel but it was hanging beside the door and her father was…_

_He pulled her out roughly out of the shower, his grip tight on her arms as he forced her down her knees._

"_Ouch, y-you're hurting me." She whimpered, embarrassed by her nakedness in front of her father. He devilishly smirked at her, softening his touch on her bruised skin._

_Sakura panicked, she knew what he wanted but there was no way in hell she would let that happen. She started to thrash around in his grip, screaming for him to let her go._

"_Shut up!" He slapped her hard across the face, pulling her chin up to look at his equal emerald eyes. She cried silently, her sobs muffled by his hands._

"_Be the good little slut you are and suck me." He said gruffly, pulling her head to to his growing crotch._

"_No, no, no!" She pushed against his chest, kicking her skinny legs around, albeit their weakness. Kenta did not listen at all, his smirk and his laugh proved it all._

_What he wanted, he gets, that's exactly what he's been doing and now that he was too lazy to look for some whore, this one would be perfect to satisfy him._

_A small part of him felt sorry for her; such a weak little thing with no one in the world to protect her, no one to care for her… He wanted to anything with such a little piece of nothing, anything he wanted._

"_P-please, I'll d-do anything b-but that… father please don't." She hugged her knees to her chest, trembling hysterically as her sobs increased._

_Kenta squeezed his silver eyebrows together, once again h growled in anger and hauled her up by her damp pink hair, he looked at her face, her small smooth angelic face that he had fucked up with his harsh slaps and _

_poundings._

_His boner became limp at the sight of her small body writhing cruelly under his, her screams and her pitiful cries reverberating through his ears._

_He could feel himself pounding into her, even if he hasn't had the chance to do that yet._

_He hated her, he never wanted to become one with such a weak little thing, he hated the little flower that enticed him into hating spring itself._

_Kenta became angry, with one shove, he slammed her into the mirror…_

_Now as he watched her collapse, with a stream of blood gushing out of her skull and pooling beneath her, a silent scream attempting to rip from her throat and the shattered glass piercing through her skin, he blinked _

_and slammed the door behind him. "Tsk. You're not even worth fucking. Worthless piece of shit."_

* * *

Sakura slid down the floor on her behind, her hands tightening into fists and her teeth gritting. What was she worth for? What?

It was close, her father might come here and lock her down the basement again until the next morning. "Mom…" She cried, tears slipping from her glistening eyes freely…

Sakura carried herself to her room, bending her body into a fetal position as she cried herself to sleep. The day after tomorrow, she would be with her mother, even that didn't bring a smile on her face that

night. Her father did not lock her up today and that even scared her the most, she did not think about the possibilities of him coming to beat her in her sleep. The psycho's thirst was never quenched, and as

Sakura hummed softly to herself, her emerald pools of green drooping close, she fell into the abyss.

* * *

Morning arose quicker than he had expected, it was cold as he expected and his body had never felt any sore before. Maybe yesterday's training drained more out of him than he thought.

Sasuke locked the door of his apartment and headed for the bridge as usual, his dark hair spiked up at the back of his head, blue shirt with his clan insignia famously imprinted on the back and his simple white

pants that supported his weapons.

The cold breeze wafted his bangs back, giving his a better view of the lake.

_Her flushed face…_

_Soft-looking mounds…_

_Twin pink buds…_

_Her flat stomach…_

_Her noticeable ribs…_

Sasuke felt like pounding his head against the rail, ever since he had seen her half naked at the hospital, he'd been getting mental images and strange dreams.

Last night she was standing in front of him, swaying her hips with her naked torso right in front of him, however, a pair of shadowed arms enveloped her and hauled her back into the darkness.

Sasuke shook his head, attempting to forget about the images in his head.

_Annoying bright pink hair…_

_Annoying bright green eyes…_

_Annoying bright personality…_

Sasuke gritted his teeth, this was a distraction, he thought. But Sasuke didn't think about it at all. For he…

_Simple dark blue hair…_

_Simple black eyes…_

_Simple quiet personality…_

If he had believed in the concept; opposites attract, he would've committed suicide already.

It felt like hours, the time he has spent standing over the bridge has become extremely boring. For once, he argued with himself and said he would rather have the dobe bug him about what kind of ramen he

liked, even have Sakura asking him out on a random date.

Wait… Sakura!

She was suppose to be here by now, it was already sunrise and the muscular lady that usually jogs with her buff dog every morning passed. He missed how the pink-haired girl would laugh at the woman.

No! Don't think that, she's annoying, gosh.

Sasuke remained in the same position a little longer, forcing his eyes shut.

_Revenge…_

_Kill Itachi…_

_Revenge…_

_Kill Itachi…_

_Feel Sakura's breasts…_

_F-_

_NO! That was not his voice!_

Sasuke couldn't take it, Naruto was two hours late as usual and Kakashi won't be here until the little bird produces teeth.

With lips pressed in a thin line, eyes narrowed, he focused on the location of their chakras. He could almost feel Naruto's, how vivid yet sloppy it was.

He couldn't feel Kakashi; the bastard was probably masking it.

And finally, he sighed, concentrating on Sakura's chakra…

It was there, it wasn't there, it was vivid, it was weak…

Something was definitely wrong with her, but with Sasuke keeping his persona in check, it was not his business. She was weak anyways.

* * *

"Nhng, Ghn…" Sakura's screams were muffled by the cloth wrapped around her mouth.

Kenta squeezed the air from her throat and slammed her on the dinner table.

He was highly intoxicated…

Sakura fought to pull his hands off her neck, her actions, however, enticed him into slamming her repeatedly on the table.

She could barely feel herself now, her body was becoming numb, her head felt heavy as the blood gushed out of her wound. A concussion was close now.

"You little fucking cunt! What happened to my liquor bottle!" He screamed at her face, the alcohol on his breath making her lightheaded.

"I- I didn't… Y-you drank it.. Ha-Haruno-sama." She choked out.

He didn't buy it, his smashed mind wouldn't take it.

"Liar! I'll show you…" He kicked her this time, forcing her on her stomach as he ripped her small dress off her frail body. It was as if all of her pain disappeared as her eyes widened, her bruised lips stretching

into a high-pitched scream.

"Noooo!"

* * *

**I was crying when I was writing this, And as I'm editing it, i feel like this chapter was crap but anyways... I think the next chapter would be better.**

**Thank you; ChibiVampireQueen and XxMoonlitSynnxX for reviewing.**

**I hope this story attracts more readers and comments. Thank your for your time. (and mine, lol)**


	4. Sakura Haven

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**B_r_i_n_g H_e_r T_h_e H_o_r_i_z_o_n**

**Chapter four**

**Sakura haven**

* * *

She would not let that happen, her chakra may have been depleted by now but with the human strength she now possessed... she would definitely fight back.

He beats her…

He insults her…

He tortures her…

She let him, out of fear and respect…

But raping her? She wouldn't bear such pain, such scar to ruin her body permanently by none other than her own father, her own flesh and blood.

She would rather get beaten and whipped by his barbed wires instead.

She remember once he was whipping her for not filling the glass of water all the way, the barbs were stuck to her skin as he kept ripping them out and whipping them back within her skin.

She remembered how the blood wouldn't stop dripping from her wounds and how the nails bit into her flesh.

Sakura unconsciously puked on the spot, an angry sour taste lingering inside her throat.

Kenta paid no heed, he shoved her onto the ground, forcing her shoulders down as his large body straddled her petite one. His large hand once again had squeezed her throat and held her on the spot.

Tears welled up her green bloodshot eyes as she cried in her throat, her voice giving up as the air started to escape her lungs, shrinking its way out.

"N-No… S-sto-" His hand squeezed as his free arm moved towards his pants to unbuckle his heavy belt from his waist.

He laughed sadistically, rubbing her skin with a softness that made her sick…

She was already sick and the vomit sour in her mouth didn't help her situation any.

"G-God… S-someone h-help me…" She could feel her head becoming light and her eyes started to droop close, she did not want to give up so soon, that was not the shinobi way.

It wasn't.

Sakura, despite her lack of chakra and strength, managed to knee him in his growing groin, his hand gave out from her throat and she chose to escape from under his large body.

Her dress was ripped, her breathing was ragged and her matted hair all together made her look like a cavewoman running away from a mad mammoth.

As she struggled to get up, coughing desperately, she brought up her strength and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm s-sorry… father."

Sakura kicked him with her shoe, knocking him out ran… Knowing a minute later the monster would be right on her tail.

* * *

Sasuke's day was boring once more, he had just finished some ramen with the dobe and now he was walking home, hands in his pockets and eyes neutral with no care.

Kakashi had not asked about Sakura's whereabouts, he brushed it off but Sasuke saw a gloom growing in the depths of his gray eye.

Naruto, on the other hand was whining about how he misses his Sakura-chan and wants her back soon. To Sasuke's dismay… the blonde had not stopped.

"Say Sasuke, do you notice anything different about Sakura-chan? I mean she's always cheery and 'oh Sasuke-kun' like but something is off. Not only had her absences increased, but her smiles also."

Sasuke didn't think what the dobe had just said made sense, he kept his lips tight as usual and listened.

"Well, not that way but they all seem… fake." Naruto asked, pulling his arms from behind his head as they dropped to his side in a serious manner.

Sasuke slowed his pace to look at the dobe, he had a point this time, but Sasuke refused to care. He was a single adolescent avenger, hungry for power.

"Hn. Seems fine to me." He lied, he perfectly knew Sakura was always hiding something, he did not need his sharingan to prove it, behind all those flashy smiles and high-pitched girly screams held back a LOT. A lot more than he would like to reveal himself.

"Teme, you're no fun. You're all quiet and deadly looking." Naruto pointed a menacing finger at his teammate, his seriousness fading.

"Hn." Sasuke kept his eyes straight, looking at the sunset far away and the few villagers packing up. Others just starting for late night parties.

I'm off, see ya!" Naruto jumped the roof into his apartment, probably going to throw himself into a ramen feast and snore himself to sleep.

Sasuke sighed, as soon as he turned and got ready to shove his hands in his pockets, something crash into him, forcing him to stumble back a little, out of reflex, the boy held his arms forward and held what seemed to feel like a body.

Both gasped, looking at each other for a moment.

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke was almost too scared to keep his eyes on her.

"Sasuke…"

Sakura flinched, hiding her shameful view from him with her slender arms.

To anyone, her situation would look awfully obvious to anyone passing by, however since no one was rarely passing by… Sasuke decided to look agape for the first time.

She actually looked… pathetic? Weak? Beautiful? Bruised? Beaten? Ra-

He did not want to think about the last one… not at all.

Sasuke straightened his posture and approached her, swallowing in her appearance.

From her disheveled long hair that lacked the Konoha headband to her terrified bloodshot emerald eyes… From her small nose, to her bruised trembling swollen lips, sliced in multiple spots…

He drunk in her ripped red dress that hung off her shoulders, a white bloodstained undershirt covered her torso even if it was tattered in several places.

Sasuke couldn't stop looking at her, a sensation passed through his heart, intruding his soul, wanting to tear him apart from the inside out. He knew that feeling very well… pity.

"Sakura? The hell happened to you?" Sasuke inched closer to her, his eyes nevertheless boring into hers. Sakura couldn't bear to look at him, she knew what he was thinking and already she felt dirty and disgusted at herself.

She averted his eyes, swiftly moving away from him.

"Sakura!" Sasuke repeated when she did not answer him at all.

Sakura's tears started to slip from her eyes slowly forming huge droplets at the corners of her eyes. He grabbed her arms forcefully looked at her straight in the eyes, demanding answers. "What happened? Why are you-"

"I'm fine ok! I just… I-I r-ran into a couple of… uh… gang members and- and…" Her lies died down as her eyes moved everywhere but his own.

Sasuke did not buy it, he could feel how weak and disturbed her chakra was.

"You're lying, Sakura. What really happened to you." He demanded, squeezing her arms tighter as he brought his face closer to hers. Now, if it wasn't for what had just happened earlier and her traumatized state, she would've stolen a kiss from him, he was that close to her. But, now… She recoiled from him, hauling herself away from his grip as if it burned her deeply.

"Sakura…" His eyes softened at her sight, a tight squeeze crushing the coldness from his heart, a lump formed in his throat.

Her skin paled, she was dizzy from the overall events that had just occurred and now as the sobs increased and her weakness took over, she slumped over and fell on him, unconscious.

"Sakura…"

**

* * *

3 hours later**

Sasuke sat silently on the carpeted floor, his legs crossed over one another, his eyes resting on the sleeping form of his teammate.

A lot was running through his head as he sat on the same spot immediately as he finished treating her wounds.

Of course, if what she had briefly explained earlier was true, he would run through Konoha itself and hunt the bastards down, rip their limbs off painfully one by one.

Sasuke's fists tightened as his teeth gritted, his dark eyebrows knitted together and the darkness surrounding his heart increased, triggering his anger.

It was as if something inside him had snapped and all the darkness his eyes could see sliced open and revealed a bright image…

Of pink hair, green eyes, and beautiful smiles…

"Sakura. Protect Sakura."

She was safe here, for now.

He would find out, even if it means to care about somebody other than himself.

**

* * *

2 hours later**

Sakura groaned as she rose from her bed, her knees wobbling as she struggled to stay up.

"Don't. You've got a lot of explaining to do you little wench!" A deep voice startled her to the core.

"No." He inaudible whisper faded into the air.

Tears already threatened to slip from her eyes as she met his green eyes.

"You! You thought you could escape me?" He pulled her by her hair, throwing her off her feet with one large hand.

"Father… I-I'm sorry… I didn't."

"No, you're learning a new lesson from me. Last time you escaped somehow… Oh I remember, the liquor was just a distraction. Now, open up for me." His smirk widened.

Sakura glanced at her naked body, screaming at the top of her lungs as she struggled against him, his body was larger, stronger… and…

She felt him shrinking, his face was changing slowly as his figure blurred.

His fair hair darkened and spiked up in the back, his green eyes switched into dark obsidian ones and his body became smaller and thinner, more boyish.

Sakura stopped her struggling, her face flushed sevenfold.

"Sasuke-kun?" His smirk widened and he crushed his lips upon hers, feeling her body with a touch she wanted to recoil from, Sakura felt nothing but coldness.

She felt his hard heat penetrating her taut virgin walls, her heart skipped a few beats and she thought about nothing… it was Sasuke and she had always wanted him, something at the back of her mind told her it was all too fast and felt wrong but the position she was in looked good in her point of view.

She's never seen Sasuke's body like this before, she almost thought she could be choking by his beauty. Sakura almost reached to cup his face as her lips moved against his nervously. As he parted from her lips and looked at her, his face completely changed from extremely handsome to middle-aged and terrifying, turning into her worse nightmare… Kenta.

"Interesting, little slut. Are you… **that **close to the Uchiha kid?" He trapped her body under his heavy weight.

"No! Don't!" Sakura screamed, thrashing around to get out of his grip.

"Sakura! Stop it! It's me, Sasuke." Her eyes opened swiftly to meet spinning red as they twirled into charcoal orbs glistening in the darkness.

"What has gotten into you?" Sasuke asked angrily, his hold on her tightening.

Sakura looked deeply into his eyes this time, a flicker of hurt lingering through green pools. Sasuke forced himself to keep his hold tight but he wanted nothing more than to hold her in a warm hug and tell her that it was ok, and she could sob onto his chest all night if she wished, she could tell him everything…

But since it was Sasuke, he got up and left, leaving her to cry alone for the night.

Sakura was clad in a large black shirt and black shorts that looked like they belonged to Sasuke, which they did. She watched Sasuke stand and slam his door behind him with an mysterious expression on his face. Tears were already close to occupy her eyes again, and she was not suppose to cry at all, she had told herself that a hell lot of times…

What had happened today has been more serious and violent than any other attack she had suffered from her father, and that nightmare she had earlier…

Seeing Sasuke in it and actually feeling his warmth pressed against her easily rose a deep blush to her cheeks. Her crying was not about to stop anytime soon, she did not know how to stop them, it was impossible, however, she was happy nevertheless that _he _was here for _her _and even though he has been harsh and straightforward…

She felt her heart pounding as she recalled the anger and the hurt that flared past his eyes when he saw her, all broken, helpless, bloodied and alone.

Sakura was happy, nevertheless, she found haven, for now…

* * *

**Sad? How was this chapter?**

**Thank you; XxMoonlitSynnxX- He is fucked up isn't he? (I cant wait to torture him later on the story)**

** KiSaurousRex- hehe, I will update as often and quickly as I can. **

** Rose Tiger- Somebody will save her, hopefully.**

** ChibiVampireQueen- She doesn't, but this is her life. :'(**

**Thank you everyone, next chap may be up tomorrow or later today: depending on how much homework I got. :D**

**Review ^_^**


	5. Sakura enters?

**Sorry I didn't update, yesterday wwas my baby cousin's first birthday and I couldn't miss it, had to get all the party stuff and food and drinks, blahblahblha... nd homework...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**B_r_i_ng_ H_e_r T_h_e _H_o_r_i_z_o_n_**

**Chapter five**

**Sakura enters?**

* * *

Beyond the depths of the shadows, a man scowls, his white slick hair hung in a low ponytail and his emerald eyes held heavy hatred.

He was not happy at all, he was enraged, an immense pain kicked in his lower groin as well as his head. Although he did remember what had happened, he did not remember who he was with.

The scent of familiar flowers wafted ever so slowly in the room, raising his suspicion. Kenta was furious, tomorrow morning he would find out of course… He always does… Always.

"Sakura… You're mine."

**

* * *

Morning**

Sakura groaned as she finally awoke from a heavy sleep, her body felt a bit weak but she felt like she could stand on her own at least for now. There was something different though, something different about her surroundings, she remembered last night how she had stumbled upon Sasuke and how she lied to him about what really happened to her-or almost happened to her.

She remembered how she found herself wrapped up with him in the dream/nightmare she had earlier or should she say just yesterday, with him already inside of her…

But she had felt nothing…

It was dream turned nightmare…

That had just scarred her…

She opened her eyes, not recognizing the room she was in, last night she remembered being in a plain dark room with a simple King-sized bed clad in blue sheets and large equally blue fluffy pillows.

Simple twin nightstands of black material that resembled marble adorned each side of the bed as navy coated the walls.

It had smelt lonely in there, abandoned… the room had felt like her, similar to her.

Now it was a larger room with black walls and the sheet covering her was a very dark violet with black pillows that were embroidered at the edges by a fancy couture she had never seen before in her life.

Larger nightstands occupied the room, as well as two closets and an armoire stood elegantly at the far corner of the room. A single door was situated adjacent to thee armoire, Sakura guessed it was the bathroom. There was no pictures, no paintings of any kind, but there was a single frame on the left nightstand… it was one of Team 7. She had expected to see a family of black-haired beautiful Uchihas but she was surprised to see them together. Warmth spread over her heart, taking away any thought she had about previous events. The small hint of light seeping through the window alerted her of the time…

Dawn…

She moved to the other side of the soft comfortable bed trying to get to the periphery of the large bed, but instead her hand touched something hard yet soft.

"Oh God." She breathed.

Her face was merely inches away from Sasuke's sleeping one.

Pale, handsome and peaceful…

She gulped, forcing herself to look away from him.

Last night, she didn't remember coming here to this room, or did Sasuke come back?

Sakura got off the bed, tugging her bangs, she rubbed her arms and thought gravely.

_My scars!_ _Has he seen them?_

_**I don't recall. **_Her inner groggily respounded.

_Oh no, and father… what will he say when he sees that we're gone?_

_**Another beating that's for sure.**_

_B-but… what if he… what if he…_

"Sakura."

Said girl's head moved towards the direction of the voice, she backed away as her back met the wall with an inaudible thump. She was frightened, shrinking back like a pet hiding from its master.

Sasuke stood in front of her, his frame slightly an inch taller than her petite one.

"Talk."

Sasuke's room was not small, it was quite large and way larger than her own, that's exactly how she felt in front of him. He was the Eiffel Tower, she was the ant.

Sakura wanted the feeling to go away, the feeling of warmth that he seemed to give her when his eyes landed on hers, or when he would show a bit of concern when she was not in character-to them.

Sakura frowned, she had refused to speak the truth to Sasuke, someone who she usually tells uninteresting things to, just to gain his attention.

Sasuke, on the other hand thought that their roles had reversed a little.

She was frowning in a corner, he was watching her in an alerting way.

Sakura gulped, she rubbed her hands together and stood up, finally standing up.

She wasn't sure if she should tell Sasuke about what was happening to her, he never cared about anything involving her, so why should he now? Why the suden interest?

"I saw them Sakura. I saw all of them, those… scars. Who did this to you?"

Sakura's heart pounded, she bit her bottom lip and resisted the urge to cry out of fright.

Sasuke remained far from her, he had a feeling being too close to her, and having to wear pants and a masculine voice would disturbed her, if you know what he was thinking.

"N-no, Sasuke-kun it's not what you think, it's… it's-"

"You're lying again. Those were permanent Sakura, someone had to have done this to you repeatedly for a long period of time."

Sakura's breath was cut short, she had never spoken to Sasuke for this long, let alone sit across from him in his **own **bedroom.

"How do you espect someone to help you when you won't even talk? How…"

All the other words died down, something inside Sakura started to bubble on the verge of exploding. "What did you say?" Her hair hid her eyes, her voice darkening.

"Tell me what happened." Sasuke persisted.

"You, Sasuke, never tell me anything! Why should I tell you!" Her voice rose, she forgot completely if she was talking to her crush that way. "You're always secluded! Always pushing me away every time **I **try to talk to you! So why shoud I… Why… Why me…"

Her words were substituted by short choked sobs.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered her name, his face, albeit its apathy, he took her in his arms, his hands trembled as if scared he would brake her even worse than she was already. She was so frail, she was so thin, she was so… beautiful and pathetic…

She was right though, she was right about him. He never said anything to her, he never let her in, he never acknowledges her, so why shouldn't she give him the cold shoulder this time? Why should she do any different? It wasn't because of those theories, it was because he had never expected her to retort the way she did. He liked it and he hated it at the same time.

He looked down at her, her pink hair and her crying on his chest.

He was never one for comfort, nor should he be if he wishes to have hate consume him.

However, this… her… what she was going through…

Sasuke was bound to find out. At all cost. (Even if it felt out of character?)

_I will find out._

* * *

"Wow! Finally, I'm first today!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up and down the bridge.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as a smirk played on his lips.

"Gaaaahhhh! Teme had to ruin it!" Naruto's arms slumped shamefully.

A flashy grin replaced his frown as his eyes settled on the pink-haired girl beside his rival, her face straight yet sad.

"Sakura-chan, you're here." He rushed to hug her, Sasuke extended his foot and Naruto almost fell as he stumbled and faced her, smiling awkwardly as he averted her eyes. Sakura almost didn't say anything but as both boys turned to stare at her, she broke into a fit of laughter.

Sasuke felt a warmth spread around his heart…

Meanwhile, Naruto's love grew stronger for her.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?" The blonde asked, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"I'm fine Naruto, why wouldn't I be silly!" She exclaimed, slapping his shoulder playfully. Naruto scratched the back of his head in utter embarrassment.

"Sakura-chan, you were at the hospital, I was w-wo- uh… hehe. I was worried."

"Aw, thank you Naruto." _Thank you for caring._

Sasuke had seen enough interaction, he grunted and jumped off the rail to a more secluded spot. Sakura saw him, his brash way of pulling himself away from the group had tugged her heart to a point where she wanted to scream.

Sakura lowered her head, pretending to hear Naruto's stories as she nodded.

* * *

"Any new jutsus you wanna show off teme!" Naruto pumped a fist in the air, determination written over his gleaming cerulean eyes.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke grunted, his eyes stealing quick glances at Sakura.

She was sitting peacefully beneath a tree, her eyes closed deep in thought from his view.

Her pale face looked so clean and smooth under the shadows of the leaves and branches, his treacherous eyes remained on her… as if on watch.

Naruto's rambling faded in his ears and all he could see was her, and underneath the long sleeved black shirt she was wearing, (which was Sasuke's) scars marred her skin.

He had not spoken to her much, ever since their last 'talk' and Sakura's breakdown.

Sasuke's lips parted in a small sigh, his eyes never leaving her form.

Given that her clothes had been torn and stained due to the viscious attacks she was victimized by, she had no choice but to wear Sasuke's shirt, even if it was a bit too large for her.

_The problem is how we're going to get passed Dad with those._

She liked it though, it felt comfortable and smelled like Sasuke…

She would've drooled normally but she was not normal, nor will she ever be.

His sweatpants were probably even more comfortable, she didn't know whether it was because they hid every part off her limbs or because it fit her so well.

Sakura debated whether she should bring those clothes home… Wait!

_Oh, shit!_

_**Those clothes?**_

_Home?_

_**No, you wouldn't.**_

_I got no choice!_

_**B-But what about-**_

"YOU ARE LATE!" Naruto's scream interrupted her conversation.

"Damn dobe." Sasuke grunted angrily, cupping his ears.

"Well," Kakashi started, "a beautiful young blonde seemed lost on the road of life and since I was lost also, we made a pact to find our way back home together and well, I-" his face fell as he noticed the uniterested faces of his students.

"Come on guys, I'm trying to explain my tardiness here."

"Hn."

"Go on Sensei! I'm listening! What was her name?"

Too bad, Naruto didn't know his sensei was talking about a guy.

Kakashi's lips moved under his mask to resume his story, however his eye caught Sakura instead, she looked different and she did not scream ''he's late' when he had arrived. Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment, his senses acting up instinctively. _Is that… Sasuke's scent on those clothes?_

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's calls snapped him back to reality.

"Jeez what's with everybody spacing out today, I mean, even Sakura-chan!"

Said girl raised a knuckle and caused the blonde to gulp nervously.

"Uh… I mean, uh… you know.. I should shut up now shouldn't I…"

"Hn. Loser." Sasuke smirked, his posture smug-looking at the blonde.

"Why you teme!"

"What are we doing today Kakashi?" Came Sasuke's serious voice, popping a vein in Naruto's head at his instant bipolar mood.

"Oh, yes. I have very important news for you _guys_." A smile formed under his mask as he dropped from the tree he was crouched on.

Naruto cracked an eye open to show his attention as Sakura rose from beneath the tree to listen. Sasuke gave his usual grunt, his eyes moving quickly to Sakura often.

"I'm signing you up for the chuunin exams."

Time seemed to skip for a good couple of seconds before Kakashi's words sunk in their brains. Naruto was having a wild party in his head…

Sasuke looked dangerously serious but what was running through his head would smoke Naruto's brain in an instant and fry Sakura's mind.

Sakura, she looked… terrified, her eyes widened and her lips quivered.

_I… I can't do it. I can't enter the chuunin exams!_

_**Yes, we might die!**_

_That's not exactly what I meant._

_**Well…**_

_Dad… he might-_

"So, what do you guys say, hm?" Kakashi narrowed his eye, specially at Sakura.

Sasuke knew what he was thinking, he knew his sensei was waiting specifically for Sakura's answer. He wanted her to deny the offer.

"Naruto?" Kakashi faced the blonde, his towering frame lowering to his knee.

"Hell ya I will! What's the future Hokage of the Leaf to do at such an opportunity!"

"Typical Naruto." The pepper-haired nin sighed, chuckling at his student.

"I don't have to ask you Sasuke." He passed Sasuke, standing in front of the Blossom.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura repeatedly, Naruto stared… Both looked at her with complete anxiety filtering through their veins.

"Sakura?"

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? Hmm? Update? or... wait a while, nah, hehee.**

**Thank you for the reviews; Rose Tiger :D... he will, I think. **

** TheresADogOnYourHeadCo (Your penname is wicked cool)**

** ChibiVampireQueen :'( me too**

**I hope you readers understand the story and what timeline it is set on. Sakura still has the long hair, Sasuke hasn't gotten bitten yet and all that. I wanted to get a free space and then fall in with the story-line a little bit to match up the series. (don't worry, it'll all be original just so I wont bore you guys)**

**Thanks for the faves, alerts and reviews guys, keep them up and going. **


	6. Sakura, ramen

**B_r_i_n_g H_e_r T_h_e H_o_r_i_z_on_**

**Chapter six**

**Sakura, ramen**

_

* * *

Come on Sakura-chan… say yes! Say yes!_ Naruto chanted in his head.

_Sakura…_ Sasuke clenched his teeth, he didn't want her to decline the offer, he wanted her to grow, he wanted her to bloom, at least that's what his mind screamed.

_No… a simple no won't hurt. _Kakashi hoped, he did not want her to get hurt.

It was as if all their words were running through her head like a mantra, causing an immense headache, clouding her brain.

Sakura gulped, hot sweat poured from her brow to her cheeks.

If she doesn't scream right now, she would either faint or pull Kakashi's mask off.

No, the latter was enticed by her inner…

Sakura's inaudible voice muttered a tiny sound, so small even Sasuke couldn't hear it.

"I… I don't know."

Kakashi tensed, so did the other two boys on the team.

Naruto took a step to talk to her, his head held high.

"Sak-"

"Naruto." Sasuke said in a warning tone, already sensing the girl's dearth of comfort.

"Well, you got tomorrow to give me your answer Sakura, choose wisely." With that, the pepper-haired jonin vanished in a simple white puff.

_Tsk_. Sasuke gritted his teeth, understanding fully what his sensei had meant. To tell the truth, he didn't really know why Kakashi was discouraging her so much, why he had never really paid any heed to her, but mostly him and Naruto.

Sasuke didn't want to be angry, he wanted to curse and say that was not his fucking business and he should train until he was depleted of chakra.

Once his mind returned to the present, he looked around, not seeing Naruto there anymore, but Sakura's uncomfortable form a couple feet before him.

"Hn." he sighed, stepping closer to touch her, hold her and possibly scream at her to tell him the truth…

"S-Sasuke-ku… I wanted to thank you, thank you for lending me your clothes… I-I promise I'll get them washed and clean and iro-"

"Sakura." He stopped her rushed words, holding a hand up and placing it on her shoulder, he felt her tense under his touch…

She looked frightened, her green eyes screamed at him to let go or she might break.

She looked as if he was ready to slap her, but all he did was comfort her shoulder… or so she thought. Sasuke removed his hand, immediately, she stepped back from him, trembling terribly.

"Sakura…" He whispered.

"I.. I have to go-"

"What are going to do?" He asked, not looking her way as if embarrassed.

"Uh? W-what do you mean?" She bit her lip, thinking about him calling her weak again.

"I mean to ask you where you're going right now." Sasuke said in frustration.

Sakura, albeit her fright, suppressed a giggle at his reaction.

She could've sworn a small blush was creeping up his neck. From what?

"I'm going home. Nothing more." She shrugged, keeping her distance still.

"Are you… hungry?"

Sakura swore she couldn't breathe anymore…

* * *

Ok, so maybe that was not how Sakura would picture her first date, if she could call it that. Sure, Sasuke HAD offered to take her to Ichiraku but… why?

He has never before and for him to do it right now kind of scares her a bit. Sakura felt the wound on her arm pulse and the latest concussion she had was starting to return.

She hated herself.

As they neared the place, both were not surprised to see Naruto there stuffing his face in the steamy bowls. Sakura blushed in embarrassment as her arm brushed Sasuke's.

She was sure Sasuke didn't feel shit, he was pokerfaced and his head was held up high as Ayame bowed and ask what they wanted.

He ordered beef ramen as well as Sakura with extra spice. Sakura wanted the latter.

"Dobe. Typical, tch." Sasuke grimaced as he examined Naruto's barbaric actions.

Sakura giggled instead, touching her lips slightly to prevent from bursting out laughing.

"Umm? Themmmeee! Youheere!" He spoke in a mouthful. "Um? Yushou Sakuwashann?"

Sasuke mentally slapped himself, immediately wishing he didn't know the dobe and vice versa. His eyes shrunk at the sight of Naruto slurping bowls after bowls after bowls.

Sasuke almost got angry at the time it took for his own ramen to come.

But all those thoughts ran off as he noticed Sakura's uncomfortable gaze at her bowl.

He didn't even notice…

* * *

Naruto babbled continuously as he ate his ramen with his quiet teammates. Normally, Sakura would've been arguing with him or even punch him, but she just sat there, slurping her ramen slowly and avoiding everybody's gaze.

"It's getting late and for me to become the greatest Hokage, I need sleep!"

Naruto grinned, searching his pockets for the bill.

"Well, boy? Are you willing to pay me for the ramen from yesterday too?" Teuchi's eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"And from last Sunday?" Ayame added, glaring at Naruto.

Sasuke scooted away from the blonde and smirked in amusement as Sakura bit her lip in a smile. Naruto emptied his pocket and the team ate silently… until.

"Sakura." Sasuke said seriously, his eyes holding her captive.

"Yes?" She ignored his obvious question.

"Cut it out. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut…

She felt something warm on her hand, it felt warm but somehow she could feel something cold beneath it, something fearful. Her eyes were half-lidded as she examined her hand.

Seems like Sasuke had placed his own hand upon hers, yet he didn't even realize what he has done until Sakura quickly pulls her hand away and stood up.

"It's getting late, I'm sorry, b-but I-I have to go"

"Sakura wait-" Sasuke gritted his teeth, he was not going to let her go just like that.

* * *

Sakura ran, she ran as fast as her legs could take her, she didn't want to explain anymore, she didn't want to at all. As she ran, easily at first but then she started to struggle as her breathing became heavy and before she collapsed, a hand caught her petite waist and pulled her up to a firm chest.

Sakura hadn't opened her eyes at first, she was in too much of a haste and as she allowed her weakened form to weigh her down, she lost consciousness.

The man sighed, his dark eyes focused on her pink hair and smooth face, with a small smirk, he left.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't too good but the next one holds the good stuff, I think. It will be longer and updated sooner.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and added this story as a favorite.**


	7. Sakura gone

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**_B_r_i_n_g _H_e_r T_h_e H_o_r_i_z_o_n**

**Chapter seven**

**Sakura's mother**

* * *

Sakura awoke to the most amazing atmosphere she has ever felt in her life since her mother was kicked out after the divorce. It did not smell like her blood, nor the dirt caked to her skin, it didn't even smell like the strong liquor that always lingered in the house.

It smelled fresh, it smelled like a home, a real home. The fragrance was not heavy, it was one of cinnamon and gentle apple. In other words, it smelt like her mother.

At that, her eyes shot open to reveal a creamy white room, herself in the middle on a queen-sized bed with the same corresponding color and wonderful hand-made embroidery. She carefully raised her arms, feeling no pain at all from her armpits nor from her wrists, and her throat wasn't sore from the aftermath of her father's grasp.

Sakura wanted a smile to grace her lips…

Sakura scrutinized her surroundings a little more, realizing how the room resembled her appearance but not her soul… said psyche was ruined, squeezed off innocence and life by her father's abusive grip.

A frown flawed her perfect face immediately at the thought of her father, his harsh insults, his strong grip around her tiny wrists and the lack of air that would always panic her state, she felt his hold around her throat right now, her eyes bulged out of their sockets in utter horror as the dearth of air reached her nose and he lungs were almost shrinking, it wasn't real, he wasn't here but the panic of what he might do to her once she sees him…

Sakura wrapped her small hands around her neck, squeezing as hard as she could, nothing happened, she fell off the bed in a small thump, her breathing quick and irregular, the floor was carpeted and it felt so soft under that she did not want to get up. Her knees were weak and she collapsed right after she started to walk. She just noticed she was clad in a simple gown with no other color than white whatsoever, she was barefooted and her surroundings turned an eerie dark.

The bed now looked like it was about to engulf her whole, the nightstands were glaring at her and a huge monstrous shadow hovered over her…

Before she screamed, the shadow grinned with jagged white teeth and swallowed her, throwing her off her feet and off her soul…

Sakura felt like her organs were floating inside of her and she couldn't breathe properly anymore… she was buried in a dark empty void with no one else but herself.

No other soul but hers… Not a single thing. None at all. It was dark, empty and lonely. To think of it, those were just like her, dark, empty and lonely.

She started to shake, hysterically shaking and sinking her teeth in the small flesh of her lips. "Sakura…" Whispered a tiny voice around her.

Sakura didn't turn, she squeezed her eyes shut and cried silently, gritting her teeth to avoid any noise of whimpers.

"Sakura… Weak little flower…" Chuckled the voice this time.

Sakura was used to this, she was used to the name callings and weakness…

She shook her head as if the voice was repeating itself in there and she wanted it out!

"A piece of nothing… not a weed, just a bud with no seed coat…" The voice taunted again with a small laugh.

Sakura clutched her head, curving herself in a fetal position.

"Get up! Stop hiding yourself behind that humongous forehead! Train! Train! Train! Become like _me_ at least. Wipe those fucking smiles off your pathetic face! Become a fucking person! Fight back! Fight back damn it! Did you hear me! Look at me!" The voice wasn't so small and childish anymore, it grew dark, heavy with a low tenor and venom dripping with every fucking syllable.

She didn't dare to look, she was too afraid, she was too petrified, her heart was too weak, her bones were too feeble and her voice was not as rash.

"W-why…" She managed to choke out between hitched sobs.

"Suck it up, weakling. Let someone in!" Her eyes widened at this, the voice might've insulted her in the worse ways possible, however some of the words spoke the truth.

Truth hurts doesn't it?

"Sakura-chan, wake up. Sakura-chan."

Sakura fluttered her eyes open, a full white world occupying her sight.

It was the same room, with the same aroma and the sweet homey look and scent…

But what had gotten her attention the most was the woman above her, the woman that brought her into this evil world, the woman that gave her life.

"Mother…"

"Oh, Sakura-chan…" The woman embraced her daughter tightly, burying her face in her clean pink locks. _What in the world happened to my flower…_

Little did Sakura's mom knew, her daughter was nowhere near being a flower, she was just a closed bud with no seed coat for protection…

* * *

"No Sakura today." Kakashi muttered as he scrutinized his students.

Naruto growled, and yelled with utter frustration. "AGAIN! WHAT THE HELL!"

Sasuke winced, he gritted his teeth in anger and looked south, where usually comes from.

He sighed, unclenching his fists and relaxing his jaw. Sakura didn't open up lie he thought she would've. She was rather afraid and tense through the whole thing, he had risked his personal bubble and touched her hand in an attempt to make her blabber like she usually does… But nothing, no success whatsoever.

_Why do I even care? She's just an annoying weakling, deadweight to us._

"Well, another day… training continues."

Everyone was so focused on the cherry that no one realized that their sensei was finally on time for the very first time.

* * *

Sakura hadn't had a nice homemade dinner like the one she just had in weeks.

True, her mother complains about how thin she is when it's her turn to spend time with her daughter, but Sakura always puts on a meek smile and says she only feeds occasionally on ramen since her father's too busy going on missions to feed her home cooked meals. Hana would always moan angrily and feed her as much as she could.

Sakura's mother was a tall woman with a strong face, however that face could break down easily in rivers of tears, sun-kissed skin that looked flawless in people's eyes and long straight auburn hair with golden streaks. Sakura would blush in shame at times, her mother was so beautiful, she was not a petite doll with hideous pink hair like she was.

Hana Kurosaki… used to be Haruno.

She was beautiful indeed, the only things Sakura inherited from her were the striking apple green eyes. Sakura was grateful for that, otherwise, everything else on the face, excluding her pink hair, were from her father. The nose, the lips and the shape of her face. Her father was a handsome devil…

Where Sakura inherited her pink hair remains a mystery.

Sakura thought back about her nightmare, how she came to be here, why-

"M-mother… H-how did I end up in here?" Sakura asked curiously as she rubbed her hands together and avoided her mother's eyes.

Her mother frowned immediately at that, a lone tear slid down her cheek as she rushed to hug her daughter. "Oh, Sakura-chan! If Ken had not been by, you… would've… Oh." She moaned weakly with long lines of tears streaming down her red cheeks.

Sakura inhaled her scent, not hearing the incoherent inaudible words Hana was repeating.

"Mother, Who's Ken?"

* * *

**Once again, Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I'm very happy to have all these alerts and faves for the story and I'll do my best to keep updating more often.**

**Anyone noticed how you couldn't update anything! Keeps on Giving this error, error! gah, I hated that. Well, hehe.**

**See ya.**

**Give comments and ideas.**


	8. Sakura's dread

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Bring Her The Horizon_**

**Chapter eight**

**Sakura's dread**

* * *

"Mother, Who's Ken?" Sakura repeated, pulling herself away from the woman with a frown. The corners of her lips curved downwards.

"Ken… Ken is, he's my fiancée."

* * *

When the girl you think of as annoying does not show up for a whole week, what would be on your mind? A full week of boring training had passed, even Naruto didn't bother him. Kakashi seemed apathetic to the situation, it was true that Sakura have had numerous unexcused absences before but it was getting way out of control.

She was hiding things for sure, that was obvious but nobody knew what and unfortunately, nobody tried to find out. Sasuke usually minded his own business, meaning he was selfish about certain things. Certain as in… everything.

He noticed his sensei's apparent negligence to what was happening. Lately, he had been prompt, he was also pokerfaced and more serious on their training. Sasuke wanted to believe it was because of the upcoming chuunin exams or because of something else that must not be mentioned in the presence of genins. Whatever it was, Sasuke did not like it.

Kakashi announced another day of training, no breakfast and little to no lunch at all. Naruto had ignored it, possibly the blonde would be puking a barrage of ramen tomorrow.

On his way to his apartment, his stomach growled quite louder than he would like. Sasuke kicked some rocks out of his route, he felt his pockets and a smirk rose to his lips. Going to a restaurant tonight for a couple of minutes won't be so bad.

Alone would be though.

* * *

Sakura felt awkward.

Sitting in a comfortable restaurant with her mother and someone else that she will soon call… "stepfather". Her mother told her that he was the one that saved her from the streets last week.

Sakura fidgeted under her clothes, she had on a slim red sundress that hugged her upper torso and widened at the bottom like a bell. She felt uncomfortable but since her hair was down straight and one of her bangs clasped back to the back of her head, she felt more like herself. A little. Her mother had wanted her to look like… a real girl, to look like her; strong features and beautiful. Not sweaty, bloody and torn.

Sakura loved the attention her mother gave her but it slowly made her feel like a useless civilian, weak and unable to care for no one, not even herself.

Her green eyes met Ken, he had a firm grip on Hana's hand. He had that bad attitude look and young too, maybe a year or two younger than her mother, something Sakura did not like. At all. Ken had pale skin and his nose and lips were shaped exactly like Sasuke's. His black hair did not help either, spikes were pointing down, curving upwards at the end to frame his cheeks with a blood red hue at each odd tip.

His eyes were probably the strangest she's ever seen. His pupil was not black, it was very small and loud red. The iris was huge and mesmerizing, it caught her attention the most… a crystal white that almost revealed the red linings of his eye structure.

Sakura gulped as she glanced at her surroundings, she noticed how everyone looked so different, from hip to vague, weary to plain, gothic to punk, girly to preppy, retro to just… naturally freaky.

Sakura felt like she was about to suffocate once her apple green eyes widened on the sight of a familiar boy, clad in his alternate ninja outfit. The waiter seemed to be guiding him to the table across from her.

"What in th-" She gasped.

"Sakura? Sakura-chan?" Her mother called her repeatedly, waving her hand and snapping her fingers in front of the distracted girl in hopes to get her attention.

"Oh, I.. I-I have to use t-the girl's room." She quickly rose from her chair and in a blink, found herself in the restroom.

"W-wait!" But she didn't hear her mother calling after her.

The first thing that came in her mind was; what the hell was Sasuke doing in a place like this? Sakura locked herself in a stall and buried herself in a corner where her heart thumped violently behind her ribcage. If Sasuke saw her…

She hasn't been to training or anywhere near her house-or should she say, her prison-for a little over two weeks. Sakura released a scream as she bit on her arm, her eyes gushing tears unconsciously. She couldn't understand, whatever she did, she could never be what she needed to be. She could never be strong enough, not even in her dreams.

She was weak, she was a fool and she was a fake.

A small knock resounded behind her bathroom stall, completely catching her attention. She rose silently, brushing the slight dust off her new dress; which she learned to hate because of its tight hold on her waist. She thought about saying the old typical line; someone's in here, however, she decided against it and opened the door.

Since the stall was narrow and could only take one person, or two people that were really, really close… Sakura didn't have enough time to dodge the clutch of her throat.

Her breath was immediately cut from her lungs as her back hit the wall with a thud.

"You little bitch, did I not tell you that you could **never **ever get away from **me**!" The deep male voice screamed at her. She struggled, kicking her legs around like last time to get away from him. Kenta. He simply wouldn't leave her alone, he couldn't anyways because he was her father. But sometimes, everything gets out of control. Rephrasing that, Kenta is always out of control.

Sakura whimpered this time, feeling his knee parting her legs apart. It was as if there was nobody else in there anymore, it was as if there wasn't a blonde in front of the mirror applying makeup anymore. Sakura moved her arms from his strong grip, succeeding at pushing him off her but he jumped right back above her and settled over her body, this time… he was the one pulling her **own **hands from her **own **throat.

"Sakura! Stop it!" The voice changed, when her vision cleared, there was no white bleached hair nor emerald eyes. Instead, she was staring at concerned eyes of onyx and spiky locks of blue-black. "S-Sasuke-k-kun?" She stammered, coughing slightly.

"What are you doing? Y-you w-were tr-trying-!"

She saw him sigh and tighten his grip on her wrists. "No Sakura. You need help, look around you." He whispered harshly, bringing his lips down to her ear.

Sakura looked around her, she shivered as she felt the bystanders' eyes on her. They all seemed blurry and fake. The pretty blonde from before was there, clasping her hands together and mouthing incoherent words. 'slut,' 'whore,' 'weak.'

She saw her mother with a disgusted look on her face and her soon-to-be-step-father with annoyed crystal eyes. She couldn't think anymore, Sasuke's cold tongue licked the side of her neck, dragging down to nip at her skin, his hands worked fast as she noticed her dress hanging loosely off her shoulders and her tiny bra long gone from her breasts.

A sudden rush of chill hit her torso, unfortunately, she couldn't help but moan aloud when he was doing these things to her, his body didn't feel warm against hers though, it was soft and almost false. She couldn't wiggle free from his grasp, nor did she want to. She felt weak because of that. Sasuke wasn't a bit gentle, he nipped and sucked on her, touching her places she's never known were sensitive.

"Sakura… are you enjoying this, you little slut?" He whispered, pinching her small breasts, however, she couldn't feel the pain she'd expected. She saw the look in his eyes, how cold and inconsiderate those were. She hated it!

"S-Sasuke! S-stop! P-please, j-just stop! Ahhh! St-stop!" She whimpered but he didn't stop, he kept going.

"So weak… So fragile." He muttered repeatedly, sinfully with a voice too evil for himself. Large droplets of tears trickled down her cheeks, and she still held on to him.

"Sakura, your name suits you well, did you know that?" He licked her throat as he said those words, running his hands down her body and resting at the hem of her panties.

"Tell me Sakura… do you touch yourself?" He smirked on her skin, resting his nose in the small valley of her creamy breasts, taking in her sweet naïve scent.

"N-no… S-stop doing this, please." The pink-haired girl cried.

"Then make me, you're enjoying this… don't deny it… you want me. You want me to touch you." He slipped his fingers inside her panties, leaving her gasping in a terrorized face that read; 'you wouldn't' and he countered it with one that said; 'it's mine to take.'

Sakura's hands were bound behind her without her knowing it, her breathing quickened and her heart thumped fast and hard behind her ribcage.

"You want me to kiss you," he kissed the side of her mouth, leaving behind a trail of coldness. "and you want me to fuck you until you can't breathe anymore, isn't that it, Sa-ku-ra?" He snickered as his fingers reached her dampening heat, before he could plunge them in and seal her mouth with his, she emitted an earsplitting scream and just as fast, she found herself cradled in large arms, surrounded by an outstanding amount of people.

She saw Sasuke first, his eyes were hidden behind dark bangs as she watched two Anbu members teleport away with him. That was the deadliest look she's ever seen on him.

The blonde wasn't mouthing insults, in fact she had a stricken look on her face.

Sakura looked up to whom was holding her, it was Ken. He had a concern look on his face and his eyes were blood red. _Maybe a kekkei genkai?_

He was holding onto her very tightly, she shivered. Sakura looked down at herself, her dress was nicely held onto her body, her skin didn't feel violated but the ache on her throat was still there. _A dream? Here? What about Sasuke? He wasn't… doing…_

"You're alright honey, he won't be doing anything to you anymore." Her mother said softly with tears in her eyes.

"Now, those people need to take you for a checkup, don't be nervous ok?"

It was as if her mother had lost her strong confident self, a little terrified girl had replaced her façade. Just what the fuck was going on?

* * *

**Misunderstandings... mmm... hope you cried for this chapter, just kidding.**


	9. Sakura's interrogation

**Enjoy! Explanations will be at the bottom.**

* * *

**Brin_g H_e_r T_h_e H_orizon**

**Chapter nine**

**Sakura's interrogation**

* * *

"M-mom? Why am I here?" Sakura whispered as she glanced at her surroundings, glancing at the many metallic objects. Hana combed her slender fingers through her daughter's silky pink hair, she hummed a soft melody as tears welled up her apple green eyes.

Sakura pushed herself off the bed, attempting to throw her legs off and run out even. Hana stopped her though, she held onto Sakura, pushing her pink bangs backwards.

"Mom! Mom, let me go, please." Sakura whimpered.

Hana turned away from her as she felt the doctors behind her, she let go of her daughter, blowing a soft kiss before disappearing behind the large white curtains.

"Mother! Mother! Wait! No!" Her cries died down as they dragged her small bed away to another room. _Where the hell are they taking me?_

A short nurse clad in a lime green dress entered the room, her electric blue hair was the first thing radiating off the objects and the single vivid light. Her skin was as white as snow and her grin large. Her nose was long and pointed upwards, her lips red.

She recognized that woman.

Sakura was lost for words, if this was what she think it was… then…

"Just relax honey, lay back and answer some questions before we proceed." The nurse said in an eerie tone, her lips stretching in yet another large smile.

Sakura's lips quivered…

"We know what happened to you. And your father had been right on time to save y-"

"He's not my father." Sakura cut her off abruptly, pushing her elbows down for support.

"Well, Ken-san had been there in time before _he _could try anything. He heard your screams, the whole restaurant did." The nurse said with piercing blue eyes with eyelids shadowed with green makeup.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't think I know where you're coming from." Sakura said honestly.

"Honey, you don't have to be ashamed, it's not your fault if he has…" The nurse trailed off. "Although I've never expected anything like this from someone like Uchiha Sasuke."

"What? What has he done?" Sakura asked, perplexed with wide eyes.

The nurse sighed, taking the pinkette's hands in hers.

"When did he start doing this to you? You can tell me, I'm here to help you, cleanse you. Even if you cant get back what you cherished." She whispered the last part.

Sakura slapped the woman's hands away, glaring daggers at the blue-haired woman.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura, you have to work with me here, no secrets."

"How can you say that when I have no idea what's going on?" Sakura countered.

"Was it… consensual?" The nurse asked, biting her red lips and narrowing her eyes.

"Wait… you think I was r-raped?" Sakura stammered.

"No honey, we know you were."

* * *

"Son, you're going to jail for the rape of Sakura Haruno. Now, confess and lessen your sentence or keep your mouth shut and… die."

Sasuke's head was spinning wildly, his eyes bulged out of their sockets at the ANBU's words. _They really think I raped her?_

"What the hell? I would never-!" Sasuke said darkly, raising his voice.

"Don't try to lie, we heard her scream your name and saw her trying to push you off. And those bruises tell us something too. Now fess up, why did you do this to such a frail girl?"

Sasuke chuckled darkly, shaking his head in disbelief. "I was helping her." He whispered honestly, crossing his arms with pride.

"How pathetic of you to automatically jump to such conclusions! She was screaming my name, true but it doesn't mean that I… that I w-was forcing her into…" Sasuke finished with a glare, narrowing his eyebrows. "Why the hell would I try to do something like this in such a secured place, and the girls' bathroom? Get off my back." He sealed his lips together.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Uchiha." The man said, snickering darkly.

Sasuke sent another glare to the taller masked man, his tight fists eager to sucker punch the idiot. _I just wanted a meal and now look where it has lead me._

* * *

Sakura shivered as the nurse watched her strip and jump in an oversize hospital gown.

She remarked the bruises all over the pre-teen's body, the black and purple blotches, the red pinches on her skin, the cuts and closed gashes on her arm.

"Oh my… What-"

"It's nothing!" Sakura yelped backed away quickly, shielding her scars from view. "I… I fell d-down the stairs… last week, I-I was careless." She lied quickly, avoided the petite woman's icy blue eyes. "P-please, I assure you. Let me go home."

The nurse ignored her, she pulled her towards the light and observed the bruises.

"These were done a long time ago sweetie, and those were just done recently." The nurse glared. "You're lying. Why are you protecting him? Is it because you love him? Why are you not telling the truth?" The nurse kept asking, her lips red and glossy yapping and yapping was what Sakura could see. Her head suddenly hurts.

"I'm not lying, please, it was all a misunderstanding." Sakura cried, tears finally welling up her eyes. She brought a small hand to her face, wiping off her tear-stained cheeks.

"J-just please. Let me go." She repeatedly said; "let me go."

But the nurse was still persistent, as if trying to prove something she hasn't been able to in a long ass time. The nurse stared at the crying girl, not making a single effort of support. She was only doing as told.

"Only one way to find out. I'm going to give you a checkup."

* * *

"Since you're being stubborn. Reminds me of your brother, he on the hand would say it right in your face but you are the complete opposite. Weak, powerless-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Sasuke yelled as he clutched his head.

Images ran through his mind, flashing repeatedly as he screamed for it to stop. Usually he would have nightmares about the massacre, but never in daytime or in front of others like this. He dropped to his knees and fought the urge to rock himself back and forth, tears threatening to spill from his red eyes.

"As strong as he is, the kid side of him will overpower his current state. He's barely twelve years old, give him a break and release the genjutsu." A female Anbu said seriously with slight worry laced in her voice.

The Anbu interrogator gritted his teeth as he removed his mask, panting slightly in frustration. "He is, but realize what he has done to the poor girl."

"You don't know that for sure!" She hissed, her hands forming signs slowly.

He snickered, taking her wrist in a tight grasp as his emerald eyes glared at her.

Her breathing quickened, yet she asked him between swallowed gasps. "W-why the hell are you so certain about him? We have no physical proof about it!" She ripped her hands free. "It's almost as if you had been there! Leave your personal feelings out of this." With that, she muttered; release and the boy's screams ceased.

He was shaking, he hadn't felt this weak ever since his parents' blood was spilled in front of him. His eyes were bleeding red, spinning wildly with black commas.

The Anbu member watched in irritation, his hands balled into fists. He ran a hand through his white hair and muttered to himself before leaving the cold room. "Perfect bait."

"Come on Kenta, I'm sure your daughter would love to see you." The woman said with hope, brown eyes gleaming. It was as if she was a different person.

Kenta smirked, he would enjoy her if he wanted but right now… he wanted to see Sakura and using his powers… he would see what she had seen earlier. Of course, he had planned it ever since he tracked them in the restaurant and he was absolutely furious to learn about his wife's fiancé.

While his jutsu on Sakura since two weeks ago had side effects, he used the fact that Sasuke was there to get a nerve struck out of him. _That can get him to stay away from her for sure. _He grinned suddenly, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"This isn't going to hurt one bit, I'm sure your first time was be more painful." The nurse said seriously, noticing Sakura's angry blush, she sighed.

"I-I'm still a virgin. I've never done anything-"

"You haven't but someone else has." The nurse cut her off quickly as she pulled on her tight gloves. "I'll just place this…" She brought up a small narrow metal plate and examined it carefully before placing it down.

Sakura fought the urge to cry again, she looked as if she was about to get dissected by a crazed makeup nurse from the inside out.

"Miss, I'm sorry but you are mistaken. I did not get raped, I just want to go home to my mother.."

"Sakura-san, please just-"

"Ok, Cindy enough." A masked woman appeared behind the shadows, tenderly brushing the blue-haired girl's hair. "The examination is over. He's innocent, therefore all charges against him have dropped. But that doesn't mean we'll leave this alone."

Cindy moved to raise her voice but the woman tightened her hold on Cindy's hair and she closed her mouth immediately at the action.

"Haruno Sakura?" The mysterious masked woman asked.

Sakura shielded herself from view, embracing herself with slender arms. "Y-yes?"

"You can go but first. There's someone you might want to see beforehand."

Sakura got dressed silently, hoping to see her mother very soon again.

The two women left the room silently, bowing to the tall man at the entrance, his eyes soft and welcoming, but when he fully appeared in the light, he snapped his fingers and glared at her.

"Sakura-chan." he said venomously with a sick smirk, appearing before her quickly. "You little wench!" He slapped her, causing her face to twist in a frown as her red cheek stung. He pushed her against the wall and cupped her face with his hand, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Once I'm through with you… you'll forget about your whore of a mother, your friends, your pathetic title of a ninja and especially that Uchiha Sasuke." He slapped her once more and threw her weakened body on the small bed.

Sakura gathered her strength, instead of screaming for help, she asked feebly.

"F-father… w-why are you… doing this t-to me?"

* * *

**On the previous chapter, here's a brief explanation on what happened.**

**Since Sakura had been constantly beaten and suffered from her father's genjutsu, she is slowly losing her touch with reality, mixing up with her nightmares, dreams and all that mental stuff. At the restaurant with her mother, she rushed to the bathroom to get away from Sasuke but then as she starts crying and stuff, screaming, Sasuke was nearby and rushed a he recognized her voice. He yelled at her so she could snap out it but Sakura doesn't know, in her mind, she sees her father strangling her but Sasuke sees her strangling herself. He pins her down, people started gathering around the women's bathroom to see what was going on, only to see a blushing Sakura thrashing around and yelling Sasuke's name (the part where.. you know.. she sees him doing all these 'stuff' to her) and they get the wrong impression. He was atop her, she was dressed provocatively, and some of her fresh wounds were in view. Ouch. **

**About Sakura's father... he will soooo pay for all of this. I just need to process the characters' feelings and roles before the MAJOR SASUSAKU kicks in, along with angst and tragedy blah blah. Soon enough we will see the reason why Sakura's psychotic father is doing all these stuff to her. Yup. Interesting.**

**Thank you for reviewing my chapters and adding as faves and alerts. I'll do my best to keep updating and try not to confuse you guys with my bad writing. **

**Next time! **


End file.
